R. F. Poultney disclosed a fountain spigot in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,083 includes a spout 30 rotatably mounted in a boss 23 having a rubber collar 43sandwiched between an inner bearing sleeve 35 and an outer ring 27 provided within the boss 23. Such a rubber collar 43 may be easily worn during a rotative operation of the spout 30 about the boss 23 to cause loosening of the rotatable spout 30. In view of Poultney's valve plug for sealing the opening 20, a washer 21 is mounted on a bottom portion of the plug and the washer 21 may also be made of rubber material to well seal the opening 20. However, since a fountain valve is always or normally closed except for a temporary opening for water supply, the rubber plug is always subjected to a compression force against the valve seat to easily lose its elasticity, thereby being easily worn and reducing its sealing effect.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional fountain spigot and invented the present faucet having a rotatable spout which is resiliently packed.